


Talespin: Lost Scenes

by LaurelCanyon



Category: Talespin (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelCanyon/pseuds/LaurelCanyon
Summary: My imagined lost or rewritten scenes from Talespin episodes.  Starting with the pilot movie.  Familiarity with the overall episode will be helpful.
Relationships: Baloo & Kit, Baloo/Kit/Molly
Kudos: 9





	1. Plunder and Lightning Part One

“Plunder and Lightning” Part One

(timecode: 06:18)

It was love at first sight, at least for Baloo. Here comes this kid, barrelling into Louie’s at what had to be 50 knots. Baloo was up on stage, being his usual hammy self. He had this way about him -- wherever he went, he was the center of the party. That’s how he liked it. If things weren’t going his way, he simply left. That’s what he was rattling on about, actually, when this cub flew through the door and literally slammed into the giant bear. Baloo fell on his back and felt the young soft thing before he opened his eyes and saw him. It was a boy cub, maybe eleven or twelve, with the prettiest little face and a look of fear in his eyes. Baloo was lovestruck at once.

He tried to stay away from kids. Kids were bad news for Baloo. Kids had this power over him. He’d do anything for a kid, especially an adorable one like the slithe thing that was now sitting with legs wide across his stomach. Women he could handle. Pirates he could best. But boys made his heart melt and other parts of him stiffen. And it had been a long time since he’d touched one. He didn’t let himself. But here was this child suddenly on top of him. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, well, what have we here?” Baloo said as gently as possible. He smiled at the boy.

“COME HERE YOU HALF-PINT HITCHHIKER,” bellowed a voice from the door. A mangy pilot that Baloo knew casually slammed open the door and made his way toward the child. Baloo gently nudged the boy off of him and stood up between the cub and the newcomer.

“Cut the kid some slack, Jack!” Baloo said sternly. He put his hand on Jack’s chest and his snout in Jack’s face.

Jack backed off immediately. “Didn’t know he was a pal of yours, Baloo. No hard feelings, eh?” and with that Jack was back out the door, whatever business he had at Louie’s forgotten in the wake of Baloo’s intimidating glare.

Jack taken care of, Baloo turned his attention to the cute kid.

“That was quite an entrance, little britches” Baloo said. The nickname just came to him. It seemed to fit.

“Hey, you’re a pilot,” Little Britches said with a smile. “You any good?”

“The best, kid.” Baloo had to remind himself to keep cool. This was just a random kid. So he was a little impressed. It didn’t mean this was going to go anywhere. “Numero uno.”

“I’m gonna be a pilot someday,” Little Britches offered. It really did seem like the boy was trying to make a connection. 

“Yeah,” Baloo said with sincerity. “Bet you will be too.” Then Baloo decided to test his luck. “Hey kid, nice package.” He was referring to the small chest the kid held in his hand, but he was also testing out if this boy was as up for some flirting as Baloo had been at his age.

“Hands off, it’s mine” the boy snapped back. Maybe Baloo had read the situation wrong. He was always doing that, he reminded himself. When he was twelve, he wanted nothing more than for some giant bear to protect him and hold him and make little Baloo his own. But not all kids were like that. Most weren’t, it seemed, or didn’t let themselves find out if they were. So Baloo decided he was better just walking away. Let the kid stay a stranger. Even though Baloo was full of curiousity and concern -- where did the kid come from? What was he doing all the way out at Louie’s all by himself? What trouble was he in? -- some other good samaritan who didn’t have the same dark temptations could probably help the kid better.

“Easy kid,” Baloo said. “I’m just . . . admiring.” And admire he did. He took one last long look at this little adonis, and then decided it was time to go. “Well, see you in the funny papers.”

Kit tried to call out after the giant pilot, but the bear didn’t hear him or didn’t want to him. Kit kicked himself for snapping at the pilot like that. Kit needed a friend and fast. And this big old bear seemed to have juice around here. Kit had promised himself he wasn’t going to live relying on anybody else anymore, but he was in trouble. His old gang, the air pirates, were going to be here any moment. He’d run with them for a year. Been their cabin boy and their plaything. The things they had done to him and the things he had seen them do to their captives. He hated the way he had lived this past year, but it was how he had survived. When you were an air pirate, no one rode for free. You either contributed, or you died.

But he wasn’t free of the pirates entirely yet and maybe he’d need to use those skills just a little longer. He saw the way that pilot -- Baloo they called him -- looked at Kit. It was the way the kindest of the pirates, Noodle, had looked at him. Nights with Noodle were not that bad. But then Don Karnage took Kit for himself. And then one morning Noodle saw Kit bleeding. Kit asked Noodle to take him away, for the two of them to run away together. But Noodle was scared of Don Karnage and refused to stand up for Kit. Then Kit knew he had to get out of there all by himself. So he waited for his opportunity, stole a gem from the pirates, and stowed away on Jack’s plane. And he’d almost made a connecting flight until he had to go snap and the only person who had looked at him gently since Noodle’s death. 

Kit decided he wasn’t going to give up that easily. The pirates did indeed come in and search for Kit, but he slipped out and grabbed hold of Baloo’s big yellow plane. This was a dangerous move, but Kit was desperate. His fate was entirely in Baloo’s paws now. If Kit had misjudged the old bear, Kit could find himself quickly at the bottom of the sea. 

(timecode 09:16)

So much for resisting temptation. What was the universe trying to do to poor old Baloo? He’d been behaving himself. Mostly. He’d stayed away from kids. Stayed away from drama. He just wanted a simple life in the clouds. And now here was this little cupid literally holding on to the side of the plane. 

“Kid’s got some skill,” he muttered. “Hanging on like that.” He motioned for Kit to move back, then with a quick lunge, Baloo opened the door and grabbed the boy by the shirt all in one motion. For before Kit knew it, he was tossed inside the plane and Baloo was flopped down beside him.

“Now what in tarnation did you go and do that for, Little Britches?” Baloo said. He glanced briefly at the boy’s little form. Little Britches was indeed a good name for the kid. He wondered though if he could make those britches grow.

“I just had to get out of there,” Kit half-lied. “You know how it is. Sometimes a place just gets too stuffy.”

“Yeah,” Baloo said as he got back into the pilot seat. “I do know.” And he did. If there was one thing he hated, it was being tied down. He had to be free, to be himself. Of course a young cub like this was too young too really understand that -- or was he? Anyway, Baloo decided if Kit wanted to keep his history to himself, that was ok. Baloo would just fly him back to Cape Suzette and let the authorities figure out where he belonged. In the meantime, a little company was nice.

“Oh, what a great plane” Kit said. He knew it was what this big baboon of a bear would want to hear, but he also meant it. He had learned a lot about planes during his year with the pirates, and the mechanics of it all was something he enjoyed. “Conwig L-16, right?”

“Good eye, kid” Baloo laughed. Kit smiled back. A pretty smile. Confident but sweet.

“I call her the Sea Duck,” Baloo continued. “My best friend. Customized her myself.” Baloo hit the wall of the plane and a secret panel revealed two orange sodas. Baloo took one and handed the other to Kit.

“Yeah! Like those engines. Superflight 100s, right?” Baloo was both impressed that Kit knew, and flattered that anyone but him kid.

“You’re alright, Kid. What do they call you?”

“Kit. Kit Cloudkicker.” Kit had been a little hesitant on that last word, and Baloo wondered if the cub hadn’t just made it up on the spot. Or maybe he just hadn’t said his own name in a long, long time. Either way, Baloo always believed in calling people what they wanted to be called, so Kit Cloudkicker it was.

“Glad to meet you, Kit.”

Baloo hadn’t turned Kit over to the authorities or anyone. The kid had made himself at home as soon as they got to Baloo’s “office” -- which doubled as his crash-pad. But ten minutes later, Kit was talking about splitting town. The boy had a crazy wanderlust. A restlessness Baloo had seen only one other place: his own mirror. Baloo’s heart dropped at the very thought of losing this little cutie so fast. Baloo decided he needed to keep that kid close to him, both to protect him and because Baloo was already beginning to feel like losing him would hurt too bad. So instead, of telling the Kid to take off, Baloo asked Kit to be his navigator. 

=======

LATER

=======

(timecode: 18:50)

“I’ll give you one more chance, you little cocksucker,” Don Karnage’s voice rang through the jungle. Baloo heard it and knew that the air pirates had captured Kit. “Tell me where that fucking box is. Or perhaps you’re just happy to be with me again?”

Baloo snuck toward the voice and saw Kit hanging naked upside down from a tree, the air pirates around the boy, Don Karnage standing before Kit with his erect cock out of his trousers, slapping it on the child’s face.

“Do you remember our nights together, my little lad?” Don Karnage bellowed as he swayed his naked body back and forth, thrusting his cock toward the swinging boy like a stick at a pinata. “My but you used to scream! Scream for me again, Kit. Scream for your new friend to come and save his boy-whore.”

“What new friend?” Kit managed bravelt. “I don’t have any friends!”

“Ok,” Don Karnage said. He took his paw and gently stroked Kit’s cheek. Then he took his other paw and roughly tore down the side of Kit’s ass. Blood was drawn. “We’ll do this the hard way.” Don Karnage took out his sword. Kit thought this was the end. But then he fell to the ground. Don Karnage had cut the ropes. Kit realized he was free. He tried to scramble along the ground, his ass wiggling in the air as he tried to get off all fours, but in an instant all the pirates were on him.

“Hold him down!” Don Karnage shouted. “I’m going to show him what we do to thieves.” Hands were all over Kit. His head, his neck, his shoulders, his back, his arms, his ankles. Only his ass and spread legs remained bare to the sky.

“Stuff it in your windsock!” Kit spit and shouted as he struggled vainly.

“My windsock?” Don Karnage responded. He jumped on the boy and put his sharp claw in the child’s ass. “Why you little--”

That was as far as Don Karnage got. A rustle in the trees was all the warning he had that he had made a mistake in using all his men to hold down the boy. There was no time for any further thought before a stampede of Gorilla Birds were upon them. The pirates scattered, leaving poor Kit to no doubt be trampled to death. But Baloo, that crazy bear, was there running among the birds like he was one of them. Without skipping a step, he put his head down and scooped the bleeding naked child up and kept running. Kit put his grateful arms around the giant and closed his eyes tight while Baloo maneuvered them out of the herd.

Back on the Sea Duck, Kit allowed himself to feel just how scared he had been. He didn’t resist when Baloo gave Kit his pilot’s shirt to wrap himself in. They were quite a pair now, flying back silently, The burly pilot shirtless and the tiny navigator wearing nothing but an overlarge shirt. 

(timecode 21:20)

“No one’s ever stood up for me before,” Kit said and thought of Noodle. Noodle had loved him, or so Kit had thought, but when it came down to it Noodle did nothing to protect Kit. But Baloo had. Baloo had risked everything for this little orphan he barely knew. “I want to thank you.”

“That’s all right, Little Britches.”

“No,” Kit said and got out of his seat, the giant shirt hanging off of him and revealing more than it hid. He held up his arm and touched Baloo’s face. He and Baloo locked eyes. Kit tilted his head and gave that same sweet but confident smile. “I want to share something with you.”

For the first time in Kit’s life, he was completely unafraid. He took Baloo’s hand off of the driving stick and placed it slowly and gently beneath the shirt. Baloo felt the little boy’s twig of a prick pulsating and jumping. He rubbed Kit’s tiny and firm balls and tickled the taint between Kit’s legs. The two of them kept eyes locked, and Kit’s eyes brightened when he felt Baloo taking charge of his little member. This was what Kit wanted -- to be held, to be owned, to know he was free to be himself but that someone would be there to catch him.

For the first time in Baloo’s life, he knew he hadn’t tricked anyone into being with him. He hadn’t fought, hadn’t manipulated, hadn’t pulled any of those tricks he used to when he was a kid himself. Kit had come to him because he knew who Baloo really was. Baloo pulled the shirt, now stained with blood, off of the poor injured boy. Before doing any thing else, he took the boy’s paws in his own right paw and lifted them up above Kit’s head. Then he put his left paw on Kit’s haunch and gently motioned for the boy to turn around. Slowly the boy swirled like a minature ballerina on a music box. Baloo took in every inch of the body with his eyes. Kit was the most graceful, vibrant, beautiful creature he had ever seen. His bright face, his slender form, his strong legs that hinted but didn’t brag of athleticism. Kit turned his head as he made a rotation so that he was always facing Papa Bear. Then Papa Bear cupped his new boy’s ass in both hands and lifted Little Britches up onto his giant gray leg. Kit straddled it, his cock, wet at the tip, dancing in the air. Baloo ran his paws up and down the boy’s sides, feeling his skinny ribs. Then Kit closed his eyes and opened his mouth, revealing the cutest tiniest beat fangs. Baloo opened his own mouth and pulled the boy up to his chest, and they shared a long and mind-blowing kiss. Kit grabbed tight to Baloo while they kissed, pressing their torsos together like he wanted to become one. Baloo felt the little penis on his belly, rubbing itself between the two bears. Baloo’s own cock was thick and stiff as a tree, and Kit’s right leg was against it. Kit slid down and took Baloo’s cock in his hands and before Baloo even knew it, Kit swallowed it like an old pro.

“Woah, Little Britches,” Baloo said. “You sure you’re doing what you want?”

“Mmm huh!” Kit mumbled in the affirmative and twisted his tongue around Baloo’s prick. Kit put his hands on the base of Baloo’s giant shaft and started working the dick like a musical instrument. Kit put it all the way in so that Kit’s nose touched his own paws at the base, and then slowly and methodically -- and tightly! -- pulled all the way back so that just the very tip of Baloo’s cock was still in his mouth. And then he went deep again. The exercise made a soft sucking sound that lingered in Baloo’s ears as confirmation that this wasn’t just some wonderful dream. This was real.

“I’m gonna come, kid!” Baloo started to shout. “Landsakes, I’m gonna explode.”

Kit murmured a chuckle at the big bear’s excitement and just kept on working. A moment longer and Kit felt Baloo’s warm seed gush into mouth like a burst dam. It was hot and sweet. Kit swallowed every drop and then licked all up and down the shaft for good measure. 

“Hot damn,” Baloo kept saying softly as he lay back with his eyes closed. “Hot damn.”

Kit took a look out the window and at all the instruments, making sure nothing surprising had happened while Baloo and Kit had been getting to know each other. It hadn’t. They had dipped a little but were still flying straight. Kit fixed the Sea Duck’s altitude and let the big Bear behind him doze.

So maybe the choices weren’t just being used and being alone. Maybe there was a third choice: being with someone you love.


	2. "Plunder and Lightning" Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit and Baloo have found something special, but a little stowaway wants in on the action

“Plunder and Lightning” Part Two

(timecode 10:15)

Molly had only known Baloo and Kit for a day, but she was already in love with both of them. Baloo was perfect to her: a giant bear, funny and friendly who always had a fuzzy grin on his face and a voice that sounded like it was about to break into song. Kit was a boy but still huge to little four year old Molly. He was fast and light and paid attention to her, which was everything. So when the two of them were about to leave her on the dock as they got in their big yellow plane, she knew she just had to sneak aboard.

She hid herself between the giant crates of fruit and waited until she heard the thundering plane take off. Her ears popped and she felt light headed but happy. Free somehow. She quietly dared to move around the crates to where she could watch her two friends.

“Boy, we sure put one over on that old Becky,” Baloo said.

“Ah,” Kit said softly, “she’s not so bad. I kinda like her.” Kit threw off his hat into the back of the plane without looking, almost hitting Molly.

“Well she might know business but she’s got a lot to learn about planes,” said Baloo. “Take the stick, Little Britches, while I climb out of this monkey suit.” Baloo meant the uniforms that Molly’s mom, Baloo’s boss, made Baloo and Kit wear. Then Baloo got up and went around to the open area behind his pilot’s chair. Molly quickly hustled back to the boxes and kept watching.

Baloo was taking off his clothes. Then, completely naked, Baloo sat back down.

“You take off your clothes too, kid, and come give old Poppa Bear a kiss.” 

Kit smiled like he was in on some amazing joke and threw of his clothes too. Then, even as Baloo kept his foot paw on the stick, Baloo leaned back in his chair and the adorable naked Kit climbed up onto him. Kit lay on Baloo’s chest and took the big bear’s cheeks into his hands. He opened his mouth and they shared a full kiss with tongue and everything. Like daddy used to give Molly before mommy found out. Baloo put his hand on Kit’s bare bottom and gave it a squeeze.

“Ah, little Britches, where were you all my life?” Baloo sighed contently. “We’ll be ok as long as that woman never takes this from us.” Then Kit slid down Baloo’s belly like it was a water slide and ended up between Papa Bear’s legs. One leg was up on the steering stick, the other was on the ground, and the little cub was between those massive trunks of legs. Molly couldn’t see exactly what he was doing, but he heard slurping and Baloo began to howl and moan.

“Dynamite,” Baloon moaned “dy-na-mite, kid. You really know your stuff.” He gasped and wiggled and Molly had to stifle herself from laughing. She moved around and saw that Kit was sucking on something big and gray that was hard and stiff with some kind of knob at the end of it. Kit had one between his legs too, small but pointing out and just as hard. Molly wondered what it tasted like.

Kit kept sucking and moving his head back and forth over Baloo’s stick. Baloo’s words became more nonsense, just a series of “oh yeah, oh man!” Faster and faster Kit worked, like he was trying to suck a lollipop as fast as he could. Not just up and down, but he moved the stick all around in his mouth and took it out and licked the sides so Molly got a glimpse of his pointy teeth and little tongue. Baloo’s entire body got stiff and it shook and the plane jolted about as he couldn’t keep the joystick level anymore and Kit was knocked out of place and just then a giant burst of white goo came flying out of Baloo’s stick and landed all over Kit’s face. 

They both laughed.

Baloo sank back for a few moments. Kit got back up to his feet and steered the plane still standing naked between Baloo’s legs, Kit’s face still sticky. Baloo fell into a brief nap then woke himself up from his own snoring. He put his eyes on his little navigator’s naked back and watched the cub’s ass against Baloo’s mighty form.

A couple of minutes later, Baloo finally pulled himself up. Letting Kit fly, he pulled his own clothes back on -- his regular clothes, not that ridiculous uniform. Then He took hold of the wheel and permitted Kit to wipe himself off and get dressed.

“Wouldn’t old Beckers pop her pearls if she knew we were going to Louie’s?” Baloo laughed and said.

“Yeah, but how she’s ever gonna know?” Kit said, that same deviousness in her eyes.

This was Molly’s moment, she decided.

“What’s so great about Louie’s?” she said, letting the boys know she was there. Predictably, the two were shocked beyond belief to find this little girl amongst them.

“Molly!” they both shouted.

“Lucy’s not scared no more,” Molly said, referring to her doll, and batted her eyes.

“How’d you get here, Button-nosed?”

“I hid in the mangos.”

“Oh great. You shouldn’t have come little lady. Now I got to take you back.”

Molly walked up between the two pilot seats and tugged on Baloo’s shirt

“Oh, PLEASE take me with you. I’ll be _real_ good.”

“Sorry,” said Kit. “But you’re taking a one way trip home.”

This was so unfair. Being up in the plane was so much fun. Especially all the rolling around and moaning she had seen.

“Well ok,” Molly said, knowing exactly what she was doing. “Mommy probably didn’t want me going to Louie’s anyways.”

“Louie’s?” Kit said.

“Now, um, you don’t have to tell your mom about Louie’s,” Baloo said.

 _Got em_ thought Molly

“Oh I won’t,” She said, shaking her ass a little and putting her legs together, “If you take me along.”

“Why you sneaky --” Baloo laughed, and Molly’s heart melted. “You know something Pigtails? You think like me.”

“I guess we’re going to Louie’s” Kit laughed. Baloo and Kit shared a glance. Anything to keep this kid quiet. Who knows what she had seen.

“Oh thank you, thank you!” Molly said and bounced up on Baloo’s lap. She felt around looking for the monster she had seen Kit so happily playing with before. She felt a little knot, but as soon as she brushed it with her hand, it began to grow. For a second she pulled back, but then she pressed her advantage and grabbed it.

Baloo was shocked and speechless. Sweat poured down his face. What was this little girl doing.

“I saw you two playing,” Molly said. “I want to play too. It’s really hard and keeps getting bigger,” she giggled. It popped up and to Molly it seemed almost as big as her. 

“Baloo!” Kit shrieked.

“It’s not my fault!” Baloo came back.

“Oh its so soft!” Molly giggled. She held it with her hands and rubbed the top of it on her cheek. A little stickiness got in her face fur. 

Her touches were wild to Baloo. Even though Kit was amazing, he’d never had such a little girl want to touch him like this. And with Kit watching and the whole thing being so wrong, it was too exciting to resist. With just a touch more, Baloo came again. Not spouting like the first time because he had already been mostly spent, but warmly boiling over down his shaft and onto Molly’s paws. She giggled, but Baloo instantly pushed her off. She tumbled onto the floor.

“Oh god oh god oh god oh god” Baloo kept saying. “What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? This is all wrong, this is so wrong!”

“Don’t worry,” Molly stood up swiftly. “I am not going to tell mommy or anybody.”

Kit was mostly speechless as well, but he finally said “really, Molly? You’ll keep this secret?”

“Uh huh. Daddy used to get me all naked and then kiss me all over and it felt really good. Then mommy found out and she got jealous. So now I won’t tell anyone anything anymore as long as you two are my new daddies.”

“You want me to…” Baloo said, still in shock.

“Yes!” Molly said. Now it was her turn to start getting undressed. “I miss him very much.” The two guys were too astounded to stop her and in a moment she was naked and back on top of Baloo. She tried to shimmy up to his face.

“I don’t think this is going to work while I’m flying, darling.” Baloo insisted.

“I’ll fly,” said Kit. “I mean, if this is how she is gonna keep the secret and it’s what she wants, why not.”

“Well,” Baloo said “you see it’s just I’ve never…”

“Never what?” Molly said innocently.

“Jesus, Baloo,” said Kit. “you’ve neved sucked pussy before have you?”

“Alright, alright,” Baloo growled. “No I haven’t. I’ve never even touched one.”

“You’ve NEVER touched a girl,” Kit laughed. “You’re a virgin?”

“Just with women,” Baloo shot back. “They’re pretty bossy.” Kit and Molly both laughed. This big old bear was scared of girls.

“Ok, well you fly, Baloo. I got this.”

Baloo was shocked again. He knew his little navigator was an experienced cocksucker, but just how many secrets did this kid have.

Kit expertly picked Molly up and placed her in his own copilot seat. Then he got on his knees and placed his snout near her little cunty.

“Just relax, Molly. And let me know what you like.” He took his paws and ever so gently began to brush her little yellow legs. She stirred and they instinctually opened. He took his time, running his claw gently up and down her side while she smiled and gasped. Then he stuck his little tongue out ever so slightly and brushed it against the lips of her cunty. It tickled her. His tongue came out a little more and covered her child mound. As little as Kit was, Molly was ever so much more little that his mouth and tongue was huge compared to her little slit and could have swallowed it whole. Instead he played and kissed delicately until she was all a quiver. This was even so much better than anything daddy had ever done.

When he was finished, Kit climbed into the seat with Molly and the two of them grabbed tight to each other and dozed, the hum of the Sea Duck’s engines lulling them after their big day. Baloo flew toward Louie’s silently, wondering how and if this was all going to work out. It his boss ever got wind of any of this, it would be lights out for him. He wouldn’t just be fired, he’d go to jail. He knew the kids said they could keep a secret, but he didn’t really know. Kit he was still just getting to know, and Molly was a complete stranger. Well, not a complete stranger any more. But he didn’t know if she could keep a secret. But the two little ones were so beautiful nestled up next to each other with smiles on their faces, and Baloo felt something so natural and perfect in how today was turning out, he knew it was worth the risk to try to keep this family together.


End file.
